The Green Warmth
by MarioLuigi25
Summary: After over 25 years of helping, Luigi begins to wonder if it was all worth it, until a certain someone reassures him. Will he finally show his inner feelings? LuigixPeach


Sorry I've been away for so long guys. But I've been really busy as of late. First off, I got a job now. Gotta find some way to get money you know XD. Also, I'm gonna be starting college soon. So idk how often I'll be able to update. Anyway, here's a special one-shot story I've made about LuigixPeach. Now don't get the wrong idea guys. I still love LuigixDaisy and I always will. But I also like LuigixPeach and I don't think it's impossible for it to happen. If you don't like this pairing, then I advise you not to read this story. But for those of you who don't mind, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own the Mario series or anything related to it. Nintendo does.

* * *

><p>He sat outside of a huge castle located in the Mushroom Kingdom. He stared up at the sky, thinking to himself why. Why was it that he always felt left out? Although he was happy to see Peach and his brother having so much fun together, he could never shake the feeling that he felt like a third wheel sometimes. Mario and Peach would always enjoy each other's company while Luigi just sits there wonder why the heck he decided to show up in the first place. And there he was again, outside of Princess Peach's castle, wondering why he didn't just stay at home and mind his own business, sighing and pouting in sadness.<p>

"It's always the same thing" the green plumber said to himself "sometimes I wonder why I even bother showing up in the first place. I'm glad Mario and Peach are having fun with each other, but sometimes I feel left out." He continued to ponder to himself, wondering if he should just head home or if he should stay and at least pretend like he's enjoying himself. However, his pondering moment ended when he heard the castle doors open and heard the footsteps of pink high-heeled shoes under and beautiful pink dress.

The female figured approached him from behind and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Luigi, there you are," the girl in pink stated in both relief and joy "Mario and I were looking everywhere for you." Luigi turned his head to see who it was. It was Princess Peach. Peach and Luigi were always good friends ever since he and Mario met her. But it always seemed like Peach paid more attention to Mario instead of Luigi. This kind of made Luigi feel left out and sometimes wonder why he hangs out with Peach in the first place

"Oh, hi Peach," Luigi said not quite as happy to see Peach, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here for two reasons Luigi," the Mushroom Kingdom princess answered as she cross her arms with a stern look at Luigi, "one: I came here to find you. And two: to get some answers."

"What kind of answers?" Luigi asked curiously.

"Well, first of all, I want to know why you left the party. It isn't like you at all and I know there's something wrong. What is it?" Princess Peach asked. Luigi wanted to tell her, but couldn't find the guts or courage to let it how. How could he tell her what was going through his mind? He and Peach had always been good friends ever since he and Mario entered the kingdom and he didn't feel comfortable keeping secrets from her. But what if she found out the truth? How could he possibly tell Peach about what he feels? Finally, Luigi decided to come clean.

"It's you and Mario," the green clad started, "It's just that you two are always together and I know my brother has had a crush on you for quite some time. He's my brother and I will always love him no matter what, but sometimes I feel like I'm just extra weight, like I'm a third wheel. Well, I guess what I'm basically saying is that I feel left out". Peach wasn't sure what to say. She had no idea that Luigi was feeling kinda down and neglected because of Mario. Now it was true that Mario had a crush on Peach and it always seemed like there was something between those two, but Luigi also had a bit of a crush on the Mushroom Kingdom princess. However, while Peach was very flattered by both of them, she never treated either of them anymore than her friends. She also may have known about it for a while due to the fact that she is admired by numerous people in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"So that's what's been bothering you?" Peach spoke with a slight giggle, "Luigi, Mario and I are nothing more than good friends. I know he has a crush on me and I know you do too, but I don't it to be any more than just that. I'm not ready for a relationship yet. Besides, even if Mario and I were an item, that doesn't mean that you're any less important to me. I know it's you that's why always looking out for Mario on his adventures and you've also helped rescue me a few times. Whether you think so or not, you've always been special to me Luigi". The younger Mario brother blushed at these words and felt slightly more relieved. He had no idea that he was more than what he thought he was. Not only was he Mario's brother and partner, but he was also one Peach's best and closest friends.

"Y-you really mean that?" Luigi's eyes widened up with surprise and astonishment.

"Of course I do Luigi," Peach answered, "I don't know what I'd do without you." To ensure that Luigi got the message, Peach leaned over and gave the green hero a kiss on the cheek. Luigi smiled and blushed with a bit of warmth.

"Now what do you say you and I go back in and enjoy the party together," Peach offered. Luigi was a bit reluctant to accept the offer for some reason. Peach could sense his reluctance and she really wanted him to come.

"Come on Luigi," Peach said as she grabbed Luigi's hand and pulled him back into the castle, "I won't accept no for an answer." And with that, the two headed back into the castle to enjoy the rest of the party. And Luigi now knew that no matter what happened, Peach would always be there for him.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? Was it good? Sorry if it wasn't as good as you guys hoped. I haven't written a story in ages so I might be a bit out of practice. But I made this story based on my real life feelings. See, there's this girl I like in real life and we've been friends since middle school. But she told me one day that she has a crush on my cousin and that she doesn't like me anymore than a friend and the a relationship would change us.<p> 


End file.
